


PRUEBA DE AMOR

by Pau_kurumi_chan



Category: Marvel
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, BL, ChicoxChico, Drama, Español, M/M, Romance, Starker, Vengadores, Ya a la chinga no se que poner, comedia, spiderman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pau_kurumi_chan/pseuds/Pau_kurumi_chan
Summary: Después de años de la Civil War, los Vengadores renegados han sido de nuevo integrados y expiados de todo crimen. Peter no le agrada demasiado la idea de sus nuevos compañeros pero los aceptaría si eso significa que podría traer un poco de paz mental a su pareja... aunque tal ves no sea la mejor idea ...STARKER (TonyxPeter)los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a Marvel y a Stan Leehistoria completamente mía !!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. PRÓLOGO

Después de la guerra civil y los conflictos de los tratados de Sokovia, la organización Vengadores se ha disuelto. El capitán América desapareció junto con casi la mitad del equipo que no habían firmado y los que sí lo hicieron se quedaron en el complejo Avengers.

Tony Stark, genio, multimillonario, filántropo y muchas cosas más, era el único que sabía la ubicación exacta del resto del equipo, hasta de los supuestos desaparecidos. Uno pensaría que Tony estaría devastado ya sus "amigos" lo traicionaron o por su pareja, Steve Roger, o mejor conocido como Capitán América que eligió a James Barnes o Bucky sobre él, a pesar que el antes mencionado fue el causante de la muerte de los padres de Tony, pero no, Tony Stark era fuerte y un Stark jamás se deja vencer por algo o peor por alguien, obviamente al inició le había dolido pero no iba estar melancólico y deprimente toda su vida <<no vale la pena llorar sobre el vaso derramado>> además de todo esto, tenía un haz bajo la manga, Peter Parker cual, con sus ocurrencias y sus infinitas conversaciones le habían enseñado que no era bueno a vivir en el dolor. Tony Stark era fuerte pero con Peter Parker a su lado, él se sentía que ni con el regreso de un ejército chitauri sería vencido.

Para Tony, Peter era su todo, más de lo que fue Pepper o incluso Steve. Tony juraría que cada vez que ese niño pasaba por esas ventanas (no existían las puertas para Peter) todo el complejo se iluminaba. Claro que al inicio ese sentimiento que tuvo por el muchacho lo asusto, por dios apenas tenía unos dieciséis años, la ONU pudo habérselo llevado a la cárcel; pero al descubrir que el sentimiento era mutuo, le pesó aún más la conciencia, tres años, tuvo que esperar tres años para poder tenerlo y dio gracias a que él también lo esperó.

La relación entre ellos era realmente hermosa, su amor por la ciencia los había unido aún más, claro a veces discutían pero se arreglaban rápidamente lo máximo que duraron enojados fue dos días los cuales acabaron con Peter usando la armadura de Tony y después Peter sin poder caminar bien por una semana. Todo era perfecto entre ellos dos y ya era momento de poner a prueba su amor 


	2. DE REGRESO A CASA

Las cosas se habían complicado en una misión, la base de Hydra había sido una trampa, una bomba para ser exactos, que dejo gravemente herido a Tony Stark, por una parte él estaba aliviado de no haber llevado a Peter a la misión y solo ir con unos pocos agentes que si no fuera por él, todos hubieran muerto. Realmente algo bueno de todo esto, es que con toda esa adrenalina que se había apoderado de él, había olvidado el dolor que sufría su cuerpo.

El olor de hospital inundaba las fosas nasales de Tony << _Maldición, no otra vez_ >> pensó el genio, la sensación de molestia en su brazo derecho y el sonido de sus latidos lo confirmaban todo. Lentamente y con un poco de esfuerzo intentó abrir sus ojos, que al lograrlo la luz lo cegó por completo

-TONY- escucho un chillido emocionado

-¿Peter?- masculló, su garganta ardía por la falta de líquidos y su voz sonó más ronca de lo habitual, el mayor miro al castaño, estaba angustiado y algo cansado, parecía como si no hubiera dormido bien en días. Tony intentó moverse para poder abrazar a Peter, pero este lo detuvo.

-No deberías moverte tan bruscamente, tranquilo me quedaré aquí a lado tuyo, como siempre- dijo el castaño menor mientras tomaba con la mayor delicadeza las manos del mecánico. Tony miró a Peter con adoración y luego fijo su vista al reloj, eran las 9:00 de la mañana y si Tony calculaba bien era un día laborable.

\- Faltaste a la universidad- no era una pregunta era una afirmación, el menor miró algo molesto a su pareja y soltó un suspiro cansado

\- Estás roto como cinco costillas, tu cara está totalmente golpeada y por un momento pensé que...- suspiró, no quería terminar esa frase, simplemente no lo quería – ¡¿y tú maldito ególatra, me reprendes de que no fui a la estúpida universidad?!

\- No es estúpida, te recuerdo que es una de las mejores universidades del país- respondió Tony queriendo hacer una broma, pero al ver la mirada dolida del menor se arrepintió –Lo siento-

\- ¿Por qué no me llevaste a la misión contigo?- pregunto el menor ya algo calmado

\- Tenías una prueba de Ciencias, no quería que faltaras-

\- Le comentó algo Señor Stark- dijo Peter mirando a Tony con algo de arrogancia –Soy mucho más inteligente que usted, que si no fuera por mis amigos y mi deseo de tener algo de normalidad en mi vida, ya estuviera con más doctorados que Baner y usted juntos-

\- Estar mucho tiempo conmigo te ha cambiado- comentó Tony divertido

\- ¿Qué esperaba Señor Stark? Me encanta estar con usted- eso último lo dijo con una voz algo sugerente y melosa

\- ¿En serio?- dijo Tony con el mismo tono, estaban muy cerca del uno del otro que solo les separaba unos milímetros

-Claro... Señor Stark- ya estaban a nada del tan esperado contacto cuando...

-Ya se encuentra mejor por lo que veo- una voz femenina los había interrumpido haciendo que la pareja se separase rápidamente

-May que lindo de tu parte visitarme- dijo Tony con una sonrisa algo fingida, la tutora de Peter no aceptaba mucho su relación pero al ver la felicidad del menor, no pudo negarse a ella, pero de alguna manera Tony y May no se soportaban por mucho tiempo sin que este Peter de intermedio. May frunció el ceño y llamo la atención del castaño menor –Peter, querido, tu examen es menos de 20 minutos llegaras tarde, luego podrás regresar- Peter solo asintió, se despidió de Tony con un beso y salió por la puerta

\- Me sorprende que no haya salido por la ventana- comentó Tony algo preocupado, no era muy común que Peter usara la puerta y cuando lo hacía era porque no había alguna ventana o algo malo le ocurría

\- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste dormido?- preguntó May algo resentida

-No...- y no mentía, pues realmente no sabía nada de su condición aparte de la información dada por Peter anteriormente -¿días quizás?-

-No Stark, estuviste inconsciente una semana- reveló May seria, Tony se asustó por el dato, una semana era demasiado tiempo además de que...

-¡¡NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO!!- gritó alarmado, antes de la misión Tony sabía que después de 3 días era su cuarto aniversario con el menor

-En serio solo te quedó eso de lo que te dije- dijo May enojada- mi sobrino estuvo aquí por una semana sin separarse de ti, tuvimos que traer al mismísimo Nick Fury para que lo obligaran a comer, se culpaba de tu imprudencia, además que peleo con un comandante de la misión al decir que toda la culpa era tuya- su voz era baja pero se podía notar la rabia que esta contenía. Tony no sabía que decir, Peter, él... jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo

-Debes de buscar a más personas- la voz de May llamó la atención de Tony de nuevo, ¿buscar a alguien más? ¿Dejar a Peter? << _Eso_ _no_ _lo_ _haría_ _aunque_ _me_ _quitaran_ _toda_ _mi_ _fortuna_ >> Tony miró con horror a la fémina –déjame terminar, debes de buscar a más personas que se unan a ti, Anthony... no puedes hacerlo todo solo y Peter...él siempre ira ayudarte aunque ninguno de los dos queramos que se exponga demasiado. Debes de buscarlo, traerlos de vuelta a casa, yo te ayudaré a buscar información del agente Ross para poder chantajearlo, Tú encárgate de las modificaciones de los tratados, sabes cómo son, puedes hacer uno que beneficie a todos y sabes que Peter te ayudara con eso así los traeremos y evitaremos que Peter vaya a esas misiones tan peligrosas- Tony estaba muy impresionado por la propuesta de May, no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, pero sabía que tenía razón, sabía qué hace algunas semanas Fury quería llevar a Peter en vez de él a aquella misión y que iría a más, ¿Por qué mandar a su amado, cuando afuera en una isla fuera del radar había un capitán américa imprudente haciendo nada por el mundo? Pero como convencer a los rebeldes que volvieran

-Sé que tú ayudaste a sus familias y encubriste a Natasha cuando ella te traiciono, eso será más que suficiente para que crean en ti y si no lo hacen, iré yo personalmente y los pondré en su lugar- la actitud de May daba miedo pero sabía que decía la verdad y pues ella... era una mujer de temer

-Viernes- dijo Tony a la nada

-si señor- contestó una voz llenando la habitación, era su I.A

-Llama a Ross y a Pepper, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-

**(...)**

En un lugar lejos de todo radar, se encontraban los vengadores fugitivos, todos estaban reunidos en una sala de reuniones, ya que había una emergencia haciendo que fueran lo más rápido posible, estaban nerviosos, mucho más de lo normal ya que al ser fugitivos de más de 100 países no eran sus mejores vacaciones

-Señores- anunció el Rey de Wakanda su llegada, todos los presentes se levantaron en forma de saludo pero al percatarse de quien lo seguía todos se pusieron en guardia

-Así reciben a un invitado... que lindos- dijo aquella persona con un tono de voz ofensiva

-Señorita Potts... ¿cómo?- dijo Steven mirándola con atención, ya que si ella estaba ahí solo significaba una cosa, todos miraban atentos a la puerta esperando a alguien más, la cual nunca llegó

\- ¿Cómo sabían dónde estábamos?- preguntó Wanda llamando la atención de los demás

-Oh querida, siempre supimos dónde estaban- respondió con arrogancia –bueno a lo que vine-

Pepper se paró en el centro del salón y observó detenidamente a cada miembro, analizándolos y al detenerse en el capitán, ella lo miró con desagrado

-Estoy aquí para hacerles una oferta, el cual si no lo aceptan irán todos a prisión y no podrán resguardarse en Wakanda ya que T-Challa esta también de acuerdo con nosotros de que ya es tiempo de que vuelva- dijo ella con tranquilidad aunque con voz firme –en un momento llamaré al Señor Stark y sabrán más sobre los detalles y las modificaciones en los cuales beneficia a todos, realmente no sé cómo se le ocurrió esta terrible idea a Stark pero no puedo hacer nada – todos se sorprendieron a la información recibida pero si...

-¿Y por qué si tanto quiere que volvamos, no vino él personalmente?- preguntó con sarna Clint, la cual era esa la de todos

-No pudo venir, porque ahora está causando una pequeña distracción al gobierno para que no me detecten y sepan donde realmente se ubican- contestó tranquila la rubia –si no me creen, ¿por qué no prenden la televisión y lo ven ustedes mismos?-

Todos fueron apurados a la televisión y en verdad en el canal del gobierno con un montón de periodistas, se podía observar a Tony Stark hablando de cualquier cosa que se viniera a la mente y a su lado un hermoso joven igual de castaño que él. Escucharon las modificaciones de los nuevos tratados mientras miran la rueda de prensa que presentaba Stark en vivo, concentrados en el papeleo de los puntos que los beneficiaria los cuales eran mucho más largos que cualquier otro y de los tratamientos que recibiría Bucky Barnes para su pronta recuperación mental. Al final de la breve explicación de Pepper, ella tomó su celular presentando en una pantalla más grande un video llamada, al ser contestada, Tony Stark con su ya característico traje apareció en esta, estaba conduciendo, los presentes se fijaron en rueda de prensa la cual ya se había terminado.

\- ¡AHORA NO PEPPER ESTOY OCUPADO!- gritó muy molestó Tony, la rubia miro indignada al castaño y quiso también gritarle pero otra cara invadió la pantalla, era aquel joven que apareció antes en la rueda de prensa

-Lo siento Pepper, pero ahora Tony está muy molesto conmigo, si me das un minuto a solas con él, veras que su humor mejora- dijo el menor con una sonrisa que hizo que todos aquellos en esa sala se sorprendieran de tanta inocencia en aquel rostro

-Les dije que a esta hora iba a ser la reunión, Peter tu más que nadie sabía que yo no quería venir a este lugar- gruño la rubia, el joven solo la miro con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas

-NO TE CREAS TANTO MOCOSO, DE ESTAS NO TE SALVAS, NO PUEDO CREERLO, REALMENTE NO PUEDO, CÓMO CONSIGUIÓ TU MALDITO NÚMERO Y LO PEOR DE TODO- siguió gritando Stark

\- ¿Ataque de celos? ¿Ahora qué hiciste Peter?- preguntó algo rendida Pepper

-Contestar un mensaje de Harry Osborn en medio de la rueda de prensa, pero que podía hacer, es un amigo mío que me pidió ayuda en física cuántica, y el Señor Stark está enfadado conmigo por querer ayudarlo – se quejó Peter ya un poco enojado

-¿UN AMIGO? SI ES ESO, ENTONCES ESTA BIEN QUE YO TAMBIEN ME VAYA UN RATO CON STRANGE ¡¿VERDAD?!-

-NO TE ATREVAS STARK, TE JURO QUE SI VAS, AUNQUESEA A VER UNA FOTO DE ÉL, LLAMARÉ A TÍA MAY- gritó el muchacho enojado, puede que esa amenaza resultara muy graciosa para los de Wakanda los cuales fueron olvidados por la pelea, pero al ver que Stark se quedó callado por un momento, tuvieron curiosidad de quien era ella

-Lo siento- lograron escuchar todos, Peter que miraba a la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba Stark no respondió nada –Pet, amor, ya si, lo siento-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que toda la sala diera un salto, a excepción del Rey y Pepper, ellos estaban sorprendidos de las palabras de Stark, ¿acaso él se disculpó con un pequeño y lo peor de todo lo llamó amor?

-Nada de amor, Tony, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, nunca te engañaría o peor te cambiaría por alguien, aparte de que ya mismo son cinco años de esto y tú aun...- el castaño soltó un gran respiro, Steven que miraba las expresiones de los dos, estaba destrozado, esa fue una indirecta para él, lo sabía. Pero al ver la pelea de la pareja le daba un rayo de esperanza de poder volver con Stark

-Peter, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida- y ahí se fue su esperanza – y además de te recuerdo que nuestras peleas pueden afectar a los niños-

-Visión no cuenta como niño, Stark- gruño Peter

-No hablaba de Visión- contestó el mayor con voz sugerente haciendo sonrojar a Peter totalmente

-Les recuerdo, par de idiotas que aún estamos aquí- dijo Pepper muy molesta, en ese momento se escuchó claramente como Tony frenaba de golpe su automóvil y Peter se ponía mucho más rojo de lo que ya estaba. El mayo tomo la cámara y cerró la llamada de golpe, desapareciendo de la pantalla

-Me sorprende que los hayas interrumpido, normalmente te encanta cuando los dos se pelean- comentó T-Challa riendo

-No me encanta- replicó Pepper – me resulta gracioso el motivo de sus peleas, mira esto, discutir porque Peter va ayudar a su amigo en física-

-Al menos no fue como la otra vez que discutieron por quien era el pasivo en el Malec- dijo el Rey 

-Eso fue uno de los pequeños, te recuerdo que ayer mismo discutían de quien era él mejor en crear cosas-

-Ganó Tony, es obvio- dijo T-Challa

-No... ganó la mamá de Peter por crearlo- comentó riendo la rubia –May se entrometió en la pelea y ese fue el resultado, aunque Peter dijo si era por eso que ganaba la mamá de Megan Fox-

-Peter durmió en la casa de May ¿verdad?-

-Realmente en la sala- Mientras ellos dos conversaban sobre la relación de Stark con el menor, los demás estaban muy impresionados por los datos, y bueno Steven estaba muy celoso

-Ese tal Peter ¿Quién es?- susurró Clint

-Según recuerdo en los archivos es el hombre araña- respondió Scot Lang concentrado

-Tranquilo amigo, no pongas esa cara, de seguro que solo era algún tipo de broma o alguna trampa, dudo que Tony te haya olvidado cuando tu aun no lo has hecho, además que por su cara sospecho que solo tenga unos 19 años a lo mucho- dijo Sam

Después de esas palabras el rubio se recuperó un poco y luego la pantalla fue invadida por el castaño de sus sueños y al menor de antes

-Hola queridos mundanos- saludó sonriendo Tony –Tranquilos chicos vengo en son de paz –

-Nosotros venimos, como ya sabrán, con un nuevo y mejorado tratado para que vuelvan a la vida exterior- dijo Peter sonriendo, si, demasiada inocencia en un rostro tan joven

-Pepper ya debió explicarles los cambios y sus puntos favorables, así que solo deberían firmar y podrán regresar- Todos miraron a Steven, esprando indicaciones, si escapar o ceder ante ellos, el rubio tomo los papeles lo leyó de nuevo personalmente _< <esta podría ser una manera de recuperar a Tony>> _pensó, tomó el bolígrafo y lo firmo, al sentir la mirada del otro, fijo la suya en Tony sin expresar absolutamente nada. Todos comenzaron a firmar después del capitán

-Me falta uno más... ¿Dónde está la agente Romanoff?- preguntó Peter llamando la atención de Tony

-Está entrando en este momento a Wakanda señor Parker- respondió Viernes, los de Wakanada se sorprendieron ya que la I.A había sonada justo en la sala en la que se encontraban –Mis cálculos dicen que llegara a la sala en 5 minutos, en ese tiempo, supongo, que la señorita Potts podrá explicarle la situación sin la necesidad de su presencia-

-Perfecto, así podremos volver a lo de antes- dijo Peter sonriendo, Tony iba a comentar algo pero fue interrumpido por el castaño menor –Adiós chicos fue agradable verlos de nuevo y los esperaremos el día viernes en el complejo- y la pantalla se hizo negra

-Está más que confirmado, Stark se volvió un pedófilo- dijo burlón Clint

-Peter no es menor de edad- dijo Pepper irritada –además de que Peter es mucho más maduro que Tony

-Y también ser el hombre araña- dijo T'Challa –realmente es admirable y todos aprueban su relación y la prensa ama a esa pareja

-O sea que ya les dijo a la prensa su identidad y además que salía con Tony- dijo Steven sorprendido. Su relación jamás fue del conocimiento público y los únicos que los sabían eran de su propio equipo ya que se dieron cuenta ellos mismos

-EH... no, solo su relación , Peter nunca revelaría su identidad, además de que esa fue una de las primeras razones por las cuales modificaron los acuerdos, Tony no quería poner en peligro a Peter después de ver las consecuencias que hubo con sus familias...no quería volver a cometer el mismo error-

-¡¿HUBO PROBLEMAS CON NUESTRAS FAMILIAS?!- Clint y Scot se habían levantado se sus puestos preocupados por aquellos que dejaron abandonados

-Sí, la CIA los busco para interrogarlos sobre ustes, pero Star al saber de esto los rescató antes de que pase a mayores- respondió el rey intentando calmarlos –los llevo con él al complejo para que estén a salvo y libres de sus cargos pero eso fue...-

-Hace seis años – interrumpió una voz, era Nathasha Romanoff que estaba parada en la puerta del salón –Según mis investigaciones Stark se ha estado reuniendo con muchas personas, pero no se para que...-

-Eran para los acuerdos- dijo Pepper llamando la atención de la pelirroja –Esas personas ayudaron a conseguir los arreglos-

-Pero Industrias Rand no tiene nada que ver con ello- contraatacó Nathasha

-OH claro que tiene que ver- dijo Pepper sonriendo con superioridad

-Una Industria que esta al manejo de la Mano...algo realmente estúpido viniendo de Stark- Nathasha miró a la rubia egocentrista _< < que su igual jefe>>_ pensaba la pelirroja mientras miraba a la rubia -¿a qué vino? Porque si piensa que firmaremos o...-

-Ya han firmado Señorita Romanoff- interrumpió la rubia, Nathasha miró asustada a sus amigos aun sin creerlo, hasta que con la mirada de Steven lo había confirmado todo –Solo falta usted y todos serán libres-

T'Challa le entregó los papeles y leyendo detenidamente, firmó y se sentó junto a Steven

-Bueno fue muy divertida la visita, pero me tengo que ir- dijo Pepper mirando su celular –el día viernes se los esperará en la tarde en el complejo, tendrán una pequeña reunión para explicarles las reglas del complejo y después podrán instalarse- la rubia salió de la sala para ir a la ciudad de New York. Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala pensando en su estadía en Wakanda que pronto acababa. Nathasha fue donde Steven tenía que conversar con él urgentemente

-Tengo muy malas noticias para ti- dijo la pelirroja

-Dime...-

-Stark...él tiene una pareja y parece que va en serio, muy en serio-

\- Ya lo sé- respondió el rubio, Nathasha estaba sorprendida que supiera y aun así estuviera muy estable

-Y... ¿qué vas hacer?

\- Recuperarlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mudarse se siente taaan bien...   
> Y ya saben comenten voten o solo lean. Igual las amo.   
> Kurumi fuera!!


	3. INVADIENDO EL COMPLEJO

Tony estaba demasiado nervioso para su gusto, su día había empezado muy mal y para colmo ya habían pasado horas y aun no llegaba, su vista estuvo fija en el gran ventanal del complejo que dejaba a la vista tan hermoso jardín, esperando, con la poca paciencia que tenia, que alguien llegara, su día viernes no estaba yendo como el quería.

-No seas melodramático Tony, de seguro que ya esta en camino- dijo Peppeer indiferente al estado de Stark. Él la miró por un momento con gran rencor pero regresó su vista al ventanal la presión que sentía era demasiada para él.¿ Por qué no regresaba? ¿Estaba en problemas ? No tenía ni idea, pero algo le decía en su cabeza, aunque su voz era mínima, que Peter estaba en peligro. Pero sus armaduras con el protocolo "Sugar baby" no se habían activado, una pequeña esperanza de que este a salvo se podía ver.

-Se supone que los habíamos traído de vuelta para que Peter no vaya a estas misiones... ya están aquí, no se por que Fury dejo que se fuera- gruñia Tony mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos. Los ex-fugitivos estaban sentados en la gran sala de estar muy incómodos, habían llegado hace una hora y lo primero que encontraron fue a Tony concentrado mirando al jardín, todos pensaron que los ignoró a propósito, pero al ver que también paso por alto a Pepper que traía una de sus donas favoritas comenzaron a preocuparse.

\- No seas sobreprotector Tony, además...- Pepper no pudo terminar de hablar al escuchar la voz de la I.A informando la llegada del castaño al complejo. Aliviando un poco al castaño, pero alterando demasiado al rubio.

Todos, literalmente, fueron a recibirlo en el jardín y al verlo llegando con una de sus telarañas a casa Tony se tranquilizó, su Peter había vuelto. Pero algo andaba mal, lo presentía, Peter, él...

-Viernes, revisa el estado de Peter- ordenó Tony nuevamente alterado

-Como ordene Señor Stark- contestó la A.I - Detecto golpes de menor grado, una costilla rota que se está recuperando sola y derrame del costado izquierdo, su pulso es bajo, pero estable señor- al acabar de decir el diagnostico fue rescatado por una de las armaduras de Tony y llevado ante él

-Estoy bien, deberías ver como quedo Wade- dijo el castaño riéndose de su dolor

-Pero el imbécil es casi inmortal y tu no - le respondio - Lláma a Fury de inmediato y también a la Doctora Cho- dijo Tony serio entrando de nuevo al complejo con Peter en brazos. ¿Qué había pasado? Era la duda de muchos.   
Al entrar de nuevo todos, el silencio había inundado de nuevo a esa sala de estar, realmente era muy incómodo para todos.  
Pepper ya se había ido por asuntos de la empresa, así que todos los recluido estaban sin alguna vigilancia, sin alguien que les indicará que hacer, sin alguien que los escuchara.

-Realmente aun no puedo creerlo- dijo Wanda rompiendo aquel silencio

-Ahora de que hablas- preguntó Clint mirando raro a la menor. A veces ella hablaba de cosas que ni tenían sentido.

-De Stark con ese chico- aclaro la pelirroja -No lo se... parece muy perfecto para ser real-

-Posiblemente sea un engaño para dar celos a Steve- comentó Sam con rencor.

-No creo que haya caído tan bajo- dijo Natasha no muy convencida,ella había conocido a Tony y no podía confiar ni un poco en su palabra.

-Hablamos de Stark, en el todo es posible- volvió a hablar Wanda con su voz chillona, queriendo dar sentido aquella situación.

-Ya lo dijo Señorita Wanda, en el Señor Stark todo es posible. Así como enamorarse de Peter - dijo una voz llamando la atención de los demás, era Visión.

-Visión- dijo Wanda algo emocionada y avergonzada, tenía que disculparse con él por haberlo atacado aquella vez.

-Puede que tenga razón en eso Visión, pero y si el chico solo se está aprovechando de Stark- dijo Natasha seria al asunto, ella aun se preocupaba por su amigo, si aun seguía siendo un amigo para ella.

-Peter no es como ustedes- otra persona más había entrado a la conversación.

-Cornel Rhodey, nosotros no nos aprovechamos de Tony- dijo Steve a la defensiva - Siempre fuimos un equipo

-Un equipo no se da la espalda Roger, además ustedes vivieron en la torre Stark por casi 10 años, pagó todas sus destrucciones, sus cosas, cada vez que la mocosa pelirroja pedía algo sin ver su valor, Tony se las compraba, cada vez que "accidentalmente" Clint rompía un jarrón de más de 10 mil millones de dólares, no le decía nada, los apoyó en cada momento, se aguantó sus desprecios cuando él se equivocaba o cuando ustedes le hechaban la culpa de algo ni siquiera hizo y cuando les pidió su apoyo en algo sumamente importante. ¿Qué hicieron? Lo traicionaron. Más Peter jamás se alejó de él, estuvo cada momento, circunstancia. Peter fue la luz en este complejo Capitán, él fue más de lo que usted fue en la vida de Tony y déjeme decirle una cosa, usted y todo su equipo no se merecen ni siquiera ver de lejos el complejo, peor pisarlo, pero si no fuera por la insistencia de Peter por querer intentar reunir a los Vengadores, ustedes estarían en la calle, más usted joven Maximoff - dijo Rhodey desahogandose aquello que había guardado hace años. Eso se sentía... liberador

El silencio inundó aquella sala, la tensión que se había formado, era realmente abrumadora, Steve miraba desafiante al Coronel, mas él no se dejo intimidar de aquella gélida mirada.

-Señores, el Señor Stark requiere su presencia en la sala de reuniones de inmediato- avisó la I.A sacando a todos de aquella terrible situación. Todos obedecieron y fueron juntos a la sala de reuniones, el trayecto fue incómodo pero mejor a lo que estaban antes. Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con Fury solo.

\- Así que siguen vivos, grupo de vagos- gruñó el Director de SHIELD mirando como cada uno tomaba asiento -Stark vendrá pronto, así que sean pacientes-

-¿Cómo se encuentra Peter?- preguntó Visión preocupado -No me dejaron pasar a la sala...-

-Tranquilo Visión, la araña esta bien, es imposible deshacerse de ese bicho- dijo Fury sacando algunos papeles, estaba nervioso se podía notar por las veces que movía los papeles.   
El sonido de la puerta les llamó la atención, era Tony con un Peter Parker a lado sonriendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, logrando a la vez tranquilizar a sus amigos.

-Peter, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Visión ya tranquilo al verlo en aquella sala

-Oh mi pequeño Visión, no sabes lo que acabo de vivir, vi a la misma muerte a los ojos, como sentí la adrenalina, temor, horror de todo se apoderó de mi...- Visión miró con horror al joven como si temiera que otra vez volviera a ocurrir.

-Peter, no juegues con Visión - regañó Tony mientras ayudaba a sentarlo, el joven hizo un puchero, reclamando a Tony.

-Vamos, Tony, no seas aguafiestas- dijo Peter -Solo le cuento mi magnifica historia-

-Ok si tanto quieres contarla, dila bien Parker- dijo Tony con un tono burlón

-Nadie a preguntado que me paso Tony, solo si estaba bien y dejeme decirle que su método de curación me sano completamente - añadió el joven sonriendo coquetamente, matando de celos lentamente a Steve que fueron otra vez olvidados.

-¿Qué te paso, Parker ?- Preguntó ﹰRhdey

-Bueno...- el chico se sonrojó completamente y sonrió -Estábamos apostando con Wade, pues... Amarillo le dijo que seria buena idea que saltaramos de una nave en movimiento con mucha altura... acepte porque si no lo hacia posiblemente volvería otra vez con una bala en mi pobre brazo. Como esa ves, recuerdas Tony, cuando lo conocimos y no dejo de acosarme pero desde ahí somos grandes amigos. Regresando al tema ahí estábamos los dos, con una nave que Wade saco de no se donde, el con un paracaídas y yo pues... tenia mis lanzadores así que estaba confiado, saltamos y todo se volvió muy confuso. A Wade no se le abrió el paracaidas y yo pues... Karen se olvidó de recordarme de recargar los lanzadores... caimos en una especie de granja no mas de unos kilometros de aquí, estaba bien, en serio, fui el que tuvo más suerte. Wade... bueno, el pobre cayó en barrotes, que si no fuera por su regeneración, por cierto es más rápida que la mía, ahora estuviera muerto, pero eso no viene al tema. Después intenté...-

-Parker, detente - lo interrumpió Tony con una de esas sonrisas que los recluidos jamás habian visto, ni cuando que Steve lo besaba frente a ellos tenía esa sonrisa-estas divagando-

-Pero estoy respondiendo sus preguntas- dijo Peter, su mirada transmitia una energía y entusiasmo que era muy común en un adolescente, realmente emocionado contando su aventura -ademas de que aun sigo muy cansado, una pelea con Venom nunca es bueno después de caer de una nave y mucho peor cuando Wade esta cerca-

-El señor Wilson no quiso volverse a unir con el simbionte , verdad?- preguntó Visión entretenido con las historias de Peter, el amaba escuchar a su amigo, realmente le tenia un gran aprecio ya que por él pudo perdonar a Wanda y a su vez superar su enamoramiento hacia la rusa

-Esperen, esperen- interrumpió Natasha -¿Ustedes hablan de Wade Wilson? ¿El mercenario? ¿Deadpool? - preguntó alarmada y enojada

-¿Hay otro igual?- respondió Fury serio mientras miraba a la espía atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos, bien sabia él de lo que era capaz esa mujer cuando se sentía amenazada

-No puedo creerlo, Stark te estas pasando, primero tienes de socios a unos malditos narcotraficantes asiáticos y luego estas de amigo con Deadpool aquel que ha matado mas de lo que tú y Ultron juntos - su voz estaba llena de ira y celos, no quería decir eso, pero al saber que hasta esa cosa de mercenario era mas cercana al castaño mayor que ella, su limite llegó

-Tony no a matado a nadie, Señorita Romanof- dijo Peter con una voz que asustó a los demás -Creame que le digo que usted tiene sus manos más manchadas que las de todos aquí juntos y eso si contamos también las de Wade- aquella mirada antes encantadora se había transformado en una llena de ira y frialdad que los llenó de un terror inexplicable

\- Así que también defiendes al mercenario ¿Qué es, tu amante?- dijo Wanda llamando la atención de todos. La chica estaba en alerta de atacar, de usar sus poderes para poder tenerlo manipulado, obligarlo a irse de su vida, de la de Tony y que él castaño mayor volviera con el capitán. Asi todo volvería como era antes

Peter la miró con odio, era la primera vez que el chico sintió aquel sentimiento y casi se lanza encima de la hechicera, sino hubiera sido por Tony que lo detuvo

-Mira, Wade es mi mejor amigo, nada más, jamás engañaría a Tony, primero me meto una de las medias de Wade a la boca antes que engañarlo- dijo Peter serio, miro a los presentes y sintió una pequeña presión. Tony tomaba su mano, intentando tranquilizarlo, no era muy normal verlo alterado y eso preocupo un poco al mayo. Peter soltó un gran suspiro

-Esta reunión no se la dio para hablar de tonterías- dijo Fury enojado -queriamos darle una buena bienvenida pero como se han portado de esta manera, altanera, como si tuvieran la razón en todo, solo les diré que tienen vivir aquí por unos 3 años y luego se pueden ir a donde quiera, pero mientras vivan aquí, no quiero otra guerra entre ustedes. Me han entendido- gruñó con fuerza y miro a todos, com una mirada se disculpo con Peter por parte de Wanda y salió de la sala

-Aun no entiendo porque los Rand son sus socios- dijo Natasha con frialdad, aquello que dijo Wanda habia hecho que abriera los ojos y viera la posibilidad de que realmente Peter engañara a Tony

-Ya no están en el poder de la mano, si te preguntas eso- contesto Rhodey -Danny Rand heredero de la compañía se deshizo de ellos-

-Ese niño había muerto-

-Al igual que el metal congelado y he aquí presente ante usted- dijo Tony igual de serio, aquellas ganas de ser simpático con ellos se había ido de vacaciones en el momento en que Wanda había atacado a su pareja.   
La pelirroja lo miró un buen rato y volvió a negar

\- Basta chicos- habló el capitán-ya dejen de pelear, eso no es importante. Natasha, Tony dijo...-

-Stark- lo interrumpió Tony

-¿Perdona?- el rubio miro con duda al castaño, como si no creyera que lo habían interrumpido en su discurso inspirador que siempre daba, aquellos que jamás Tony paraba y siempre adoraba escuchar. Cuando entendió que era lo que le pedía siguió -lo siento, Stark dijo que ya habían acabado con La Mano asi que podemos confiar-

-¿Confiar en alguien que nos encerró?- dijo irónico Clint, queriendo discutir más

-Y aquel que nos liberó - interrumpió Bucky con voz firme -Debemos confiar en nosotros o en una de las misiones podemos fallar, fallar al mundo solo por no poder superar esta situación y Tony realmente me siento arrepentido de lo que ocurrió con tus padre yo...-no pudo acabar se hablar ya que el castaño lo había detenido

-Lo sé, no te preocupes y yo tambien deseo disculparme con ustedes por actuar así, debí ayudarlos- y les sonrió, eso jamás se lo esperaron los recluidos ¿Tony Stark perdonando? O peor ¿Tony Stark disculpandose?.

La salida de aquella sala fue menos estresante que la entrada, Tony y Peter iban adelante conversado de algunas cosas, Rhodey y Visión los seguían riendo de las boberías que comentaba el menor. Los recluidos lo habían notado era imposible no darse cuenta...   
  
Ellos ya no pertenecían ahí.

Steve miró a su gran amigo y se acercó a el con felicidad

-Fue muy noble de tu parte disculparte- le dijo sonriendo, se sentía muy orgulloso de su amigo, de él no espero aquella disculpa y menos esas charlas motivadoras que eran mas si estilo.

-No creo que haya sido algo noble, solo hice lo correcto y tu mi querido amigo, también debes hacerlo- respondió Bucky animandolo a acercarse a Tony

-Lo se, pero no se cuando sea el momento-

-Amigo, no existe eso del momento especial, solo ve y dile lo que sientes, sé que por mi culpa ustedes terminaron pero por ahí muy oculto debe haber algún sentimiento bueno por ti-

-Espero que tengas razón-

Steve se alejó de su amigo y con los ánimos que le había dado el azabache fue donde Stark, los nervios lo atacaron cuando esos ojos cafés se posaron en él, esos ojos que lo enloquecian en serio, pero tenia que hacer esta misión, tenía que ganarse de nuevo a Tony y poder enamorarlo, asi haría aquello que habían planeado aquel día. Era su destino, se repetía el capitán, Tony era suyo, era su prometido y ellos habían prometido casarse y Steven siempre cumplía sus promesas.

-Tony- llamó si atención -¿Podemos hablar en privado?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí concluye el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado   
> Asi que voten, comenten o solo lean igual las amo
> 
> Kurumi fueraa!!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto que tengo y lo apoyen, no se olviden de votar o solo lean igual las amos 
> 
> KURUMI FUERA!!


End file.
